


Ouroboros Realizes Something Big

by PennyFaiHarmony



Category: Apocrypha of an Iconoclast
Genre: Big snake does some thinking, Contemplation, Revelations, YO HOLY SHIT WHAT, hmm!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyFaiHarmony/pseuds/PennyFaiHarmony
Summary: Big snake man come to a conclusion he isn’t sure he likes...





	Ouroboros Realizes Something Big

Ouroboros slithered around the Island waiting for the next murder to happen when he came upon Dante and Nova. The two were burping out the alphabet, and chugging don flavored sodas. One of the sodas was burger flavored. He also heard them mentioning chugging sewer water.

He stayed there for a good moment, thinking about what he had just heard. Drinking sewage? Burping contests? *Burger????*

Wings outstretched, Ouroboros took off into the heavens to commune with the gods. This couldn’t be right, could it? But lo and behold, the gods confirmed his fear. He flew back down to the world tree and layed down. He considered all he had seen so far in the game, from people diving into the sea to another pushing someone into a pit and making them stay there all night. These things put into thought, they came together to one conclusion....

 

 

Holy shit these kids are all dumbasses.

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck


End file.
